bakuganteamsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tournament
Round 1 James VS Gundalian (Proctor: Lomar) Lomar: You may begin when ready. Lumagrowl: Brawlers, please state your teams Lomar: Please note you are not allwoed to switch your bakugan team, This will be the team you will use throught the tournament. James: Lomar... I disagree. My tourney, my rules. Sorry bud, but... no. You can be executive, then. You can organize the brackets, Lomar: Can I at least look over all the brawls as a tournament procter? James: Sure... James: Snapzoid (780, Aq) Dharak (770, Py) Helix (710, Ha) Battle Turbine (80 Si) T Destructor (90 Go) James: Gundalian? Heloo? Will someone contact him? Dharak: ROAR! STRIKEFLIER!! COME AND GET SOME! Lomar: I will be the procter of this brawl, Gundalian please annouce your team. James: Due to my notice (see bottom), I will automatically advance. Benji: I hate to interupt, but Gundalian is rarely online. Arceus VS Lyke (Proctor: Agent A) Lomar:.... Lumagrowl: Time to Brawl! Lomar: what he said.... Brawlers please state your teams. Lyke: Using #AquosSnapzoid (780 G's) #Aquos Farakspin (740 G's) #Aquos Coredem (740 G's; Translucent) #Vilantor Gear (Bronze; 90 G's) #Twin Destructor (Gold; 90 G's) Lyke: Arceus...? Agent A: Hello! I am the proctor for this Brawl. Arceus, please state your brawling team! Also I would like Lyke to tell us what attribute his Bakugan are and what color his Battle Gear are... Helios: After announcing your team, Arceus will go first! Arceus: Using #Hyper Drago (700G) Subterra #Lars Lion (540G) Aquos #Helix Drago (740G) Pyrus #Twin Destructor Battle Gear (100G) Bronze Arceus: Come on, lets BRAWL! Proctor A': Arceus, you will go first! Lyke: Oh, BTW a team is 3 Bakugan and 2 gear/trap. You have one more bakugan and need 2 more gear/trap. Lyke: Arceus, you there? Arceus: yeah i'm here. Gate Card SET! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid! Lyke: You need one more gear. And is it...Copper? Lyke: Assuming you landed on your own gate, Bakugan stand! Aquos Coredem! On my gate :D Proctor A: By the way Lyke, Arceus doesn't need two Battle Gear/Traps... Hydra; George: Hi there! Hydra; Martha: It would be beneficial to him though, to have 2 Battle Gear/ Traps. Proctor A: It is your turn again Arceus! Arceus: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Aquos Lars Lion (lands on Lyke's Gate card)\ Lyke: Gate Card Open! The AU wind(Silver; Pyrus: 10, Aquos: 240, Subterra: 130, Haos 40 Highlighted, Darkus: 260, Ventus: 180; ''Silver & Copper Gear can not be played) Proctor A: Arceus, you are losing by 200 G's... George: What are you going to do? (The odds stacked against you! Heh, that was fun...) Arceus: Ability Card ACTIVATE! Reaper Burndown! (Blue, Pyrus:100G, Aquos:160G, Haos: 90G, Subterra, 110G, Darkus:170G, Ventus:100G) Lars Lion: I feel power coming through me! Helix Drago: When can I come in Fusion Arceus? Arceus: Not now. Now I'm using Lars Lion. Proctor A: Well, that didn't change much... Lyke: At least I won't be able to play Aquos Vexos now. Arceus: You want more? I'll give you more! Ability Card Activate! Blaze (Blue. Pyrus:90, Aquos:50, Ventus: 50) Lyke: Arceus, there is two things wrong in this situation. First: You just used two blue ability cards. You can only have one of each color. Second: Reaper Burndown can only be used if I have two or more gate cards in my used pile than you, and as of now, we both have 0 gate cards in our used pile. Proctor A, what do you say? Arceus: I made a mistake by thinking my bakugan I'm using was a Laserman, but it's really a Lars Lion. I checked on the bakugan wikia. sorry for the mistake! Lyke: since the ability card issue haven'y been resolved yet, G power is reset until we get proctor decision. Hydra; George: Lookssss like thissss place got messssssed up while we were gone! Proctor A: Okay, I have looked up all the cards and have decided. Hydra; Martha: Firstly, '''Both ability cards were blue, so one must be taken back. Proctor A: And then, The Ability Card: Reaper Burndown, can't be played because the effect on the card says so. Hydra; George: So, now the G-Powers must be recalculated Proctor A: Here come the results... Proctor A: So, Fusion Arceus is once again losing by 150 G's! Lyke: ummmm, are you going to play another ability card (or a gold gear)? Lomar: Hey, Lyke just FYI Arceus only has a bronze gear. Arceus: yup. it's true :-) Proctor A: What's that suppose to mean? You surrender this round, Arceus? Arceus: Why would I surrender? I wanna win the code for the bakucoin and verse all the brawlers because i never brawled before. Proctor A: *Face-Palm*... That's not what I mean't, I mean't: Do you surrender the battle! You are losing by 150 G's!!!!!!! Arceus: So if I surrendur the battle, will I still have a chance to win the tournament? :-I Proctor A: Yes! That is because, Lyke must win 3 battles, to win the game! Arceus: I WONT GIVE UP ON THIS TOURNAMENT! Proctor A: ........ Arceus, are you going to play an Ability Card/ Battle Gear or NOT?!?!?!?!?! Arceus: If you don't know Procter A, MY BATTLE GEAR IS FOR HELIX DRAGO! Ability Card actavate! G-power Bump! Proctor A: Arceus.... firstly, that is another blue card... You can only have ONE blue card in a brawl..... ''' George: Sssecondly, '''you will still end up losing by 90 G's!!!!! Lyke: try some...red ability cards? Green ones? Lyke: Arceus? Are you there? Arceus: yeah i'm here. ability card actavate! aquos!( Green, play before battle if you have an aquos bakugan. your opponent switches current bakugan and puts in used pile then replaces with bakugan from unused pile) Arceus: BTW, what is the score in the battle Procter A? Proctor A: *Sigh*.... Did you read the card before you used it? Did you understand what is said?! Look at it again... play before battle if you have an aquos bakugan! The battle has already started!!!!! Lomar: Everyone just calm down. Lumagrowl: Arceus, if you lose this battle, you'll still be able to win the brawl. Dharak: If you lose this battle, the score will be 1-0 and Lyke will be winning. Lomar: that still gives you time to come back and win the brawl. Arceus; okay i lose this battle. score: 1-0, lyke winning. bakugan brawl! pyrus helix drago! lyke, it's your turn. Proctor A: Okay, good thing that got all solved up! Lyke it is your turn! Lyke: Bakugan brawl! Aquos Farakspin stand! Farakspin: spinspinspinspin! Lyke: Reveal gate, please Arceus: Gate card open! Oberus(Gold) Helix Drago: How do you like THAT! Lyke: What does it do? Arceus: Ask Procter A Lyke: So YOU played a gate card you DON'T EVEN have? Lomar: Arceus, you must have the gate, or at least know what it does to activate it. Lumagrowl: Please activate a different gate card, or look it up online. Proctor A: Settle down everyone! Firstly, Arceus are you '''sure' you want to use the Oberus Gate card''? Arceus: Firstly, Lyke, i DO have the card, i'm too lazy to check it. Secondly, i do want to use it procter a! Lyke: So tell me what it does. James: *Intervention* P:200 A:150 S;50 H: 150 D: 170* V: 180 "Each Oberus gets +20 G Power for every Gate Card in a used pile." Lomar: James and I would really appreciate it if you could speed up the brawl! Lumagrowl: Let's go icepede! Lyke: Farakspin is at 890 and Helix is at 940 GP. Lyke: Activate ability card rain of shadows! (Play when you have a Aquos or Darkus bakugan. You opponent doesn't get the Gate Attribute bonus for this battle.) Helix is back at 740 GP. Your move Arceus. Proctor A: Okay, the battle is now up to date, and Arceus, you are losing by 150 G's! Lyke: The score is 1-0, so I win if this battle doesn't end by July 1st. James: Lyke, the time has come. You advance. Lyke: Alright. Benji VS Lomar (Proctor: James) James: Get ready. Dharak: State your teams... James: Get your cards.... Dharak: Clean your room.... James: Do your homework.... James: You may start!! Lumagrowl: Let's do this! Lomar: I will use Haos Lumagrowl 770Gs, Haos Avior 740Gs, Haos Alto Brontes 520Gs, Copper Battle Turbine 70Gs, and Haos Metalfencer. Snapzoid: Long time no see, Lumagrowl! This will be esay! Clayf: Dont get too cocky yet Snapzoid! Benji: I will use: Subterra Clayf 700Gs, Subterra Snapzoid 720Gs, Subterra Coredem 750Gs, Copper Rock Hammer 70Gs, and Subterra Baliton! Lomar: Alright! Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Haos Lumagrowl stand! Lomar: I'm gonna bring the pain! Benji: Gate Card, Set! Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Coredem Stand! Clayf: Go Cordem Go! *He is in a cheerleading outfit* Snapzoid: Win win win! *He is in a cheerleading outfit* Lomar: Um...... okay? Anyway Bakugan Brawl! Haos Avior stand! *Avior is on your Gate* Benji: Battle Gear Boost! Go Rock Hammer! Now he is at 820Gs! Your move. Lomar: What about the Gate card? Benji: Can't I open it whenever I want though? I thought I could....but idk whatever you wanna do. James: The gate card is opened first. Benji: Fine, Gate Card, Open! Gate Of Earth! (+100 to Pyrus, +100 to Aquos *Highlighted*,+140 to Subterra, +130 to Haos, +80 to Darkus, and +0 to Ventus. Coredem: *Growls* (Is now at 890Gs) Lomar: Okay you win this card, the score is 0-1, and it's your turn. Benji: Okay! Bakugan Brawl! Snapzoid Stand! He is on your Gate! Lomar: Okay, Gate card open! Alto Brontes! (Pyrus:50, Aqous:30, Subterra:100, Haos:80 *Highlighted*, Darkus:120, Ventus:150, Each Bakugan gets 200 G-power, if their owner has at least one Alto Brontes Bakugan in their unused pile. Lumagrowl:I can feel the power Lomar: Also, Come Bakugan trap! Haos Metalfencer! Metalfencer ability activate! Instead of changing the attribute of my bakugan, I can change yours! so you are now Pyrus Snapzoid! Benji: Time back fire! Bakugan trap! Baliton! Now I am Subterra again! Snapzoid: I am feeling more power than you! Clayf: Stay in focus Snapzoid! Benji: Yeah! (Rock River is an Aquos Clayf I will not use in brawls often but will talk to him like my guardian.) Rock River: Snapzoid, You can do this! Snapzoid: I am sorry Benji! Clayf, It is up to you! Me and Rock River will cheer you on! *ball form* Sorry. Benji: You win this round, Lomar! Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Clayf Stand! Clayf: Ready to fight Benji! Rock River: Go Clayf! Snapzoid: You can do this Clayf! Lomar: Hold on a minute! isn't it my turn because you started the last battle? Lumagrowl: Come on Benji, please answer! Rock River: Uh, Lumagrowl....You seem tough. Clayf: Not tough enough for me to handle! Benji: I thought loser starts. So I started. Lomar: I thought we were playing in order of whoever went last before the gate card was opened, goes second and the other brawler goes first, but I'll ask James ( I appoligize for Lumagrowl's rude behavior) James: It's Lomar's turn. Glowtronoid! Use your mind control powers! Glow: RHARR!! *Lomar sets gate card* Lomar: Okay, Bakugan Brawl! Haos Alto Brontes Stand! Lumagrowl: Anyone seen Benji? My pal Alto Brontes has got some serious pwning to do! Benji: Bakugan, Brawl! Subterra Clayf landed on your gate! Clayf: Hello Alto Brontes! Snapzoid: Who is pwning now! Rock River: Yeah Lumagrowl! Lomar+Lumagrowl: (both say as one) We are! Lomar: Ability card activate!!! Haos 2!!! (Play at the start of a battle where you have a haos bakugan. If your opponent's printed G-power is 160 or more than your bakugan's, move 1 Gate card from your opponent's used pile to yours!) Lumagrowl: We'll be taking that gate card you have! Lomar: So now the score is 2-0 and we are winning! Lomar: And now, Gate card open!!! Needle's Eye!!! (Pyrus:50, Aqous:200 Subterra:150 Haos:100 Darkus:100 Ventus:0*, The Bakugan with the lowest G-power wins this battle) Lumagrowl: Since we have the lowest G- power, we win the brawl! Agent A VS Blocksat (Proctor: Okniwy) Lomar: Brawlers, are you ready! Lumagrowl: Have you finshed cleaning up your PINGAS? Lomar: Please announce your teams. Agent A: Heh heh, this will be... entertaining! >=) Helios: Lets go A'! Agent A: I will be using the following: #'Haos Viper Helios (Guardian; 740 G's): This will be fun... Let me '''destroy' something...'' #Darkus Dharak (750 G's): Prepare to meet your '''doom'!!!!'' #Pyrus Turbine Dragonoid (Special Attack; 710 G's): Let's get a '''fire '''in here... I'm cold... #Twin Destructor (Gold; 90 G's) #AirKor (Bronze; 60 G's) Proctor okniwy: ''"I will proctor for the remainder of this brawl. Blocksat, your force?" Agent A: Come on! Lets get this brawl started already! Helios: I am bored... Agent A: *Snore* Hydra; George: I'm just here for the rodents... James: A, you automatically advance. Agent A: Yay, me!!!!! I totally advance!!! Ben VS Drew (Proctor: Agent A) Lumagrowl: Good luck! Lomar: Please announce your teams. Proctor A: I am the official proctor for this Brawl... As the proctor I say, "Please announce your forces/teams... Proctor A: This job is getting boring... Proctor A: Hello? Hydra; George: Griffons are delicious. Hydra; Martha: Ignore him! Drew: I know I am late, I am sorry! I just got back from first a school camping trip, then one with my parents! It was like 2 and a half weeks! I am sorry. Please don't let me not brawl! This is my dream, to brawl in a tournament! Please Lomar! Lomar: It's okay Drew, it seems you were very active over the past couple of weeks... Lumagrowl: Unlike someone I know... Lomar: I will talk with you later, Lumagrowl because this not the right time or place! Lumagrowl: Okay. Lomar: so we are still allowed to brawl, Drew, I'm glad to see the amount of enthusiasium you have for this tournament. Drew: Thank you! You will not regret this! Thank you! Now, where is Ben? Proctor A: Congratulations '''Drew, you automatically win the brawl'! I am sorry to say but, you are disqualified Ben..... Drew: Poor Ben.....Oh well! Did you hear that guys, we are moving on! Angelo: I am ready to help. Diablo: I will do this. But for my own reasons. Hal-G VS Buddy (Proctor: Lomar) Lumagrowl: umumumumumum..... please state team James: Good luck! Dharak: GO!! Lomar: I will procter this brawl. Hal-G: I will use: White Naga 650Gs, Clear Diablo 880Gs, Clear Manion 430Gs, Darkus Pythantus, and Darkus Baliton. Buddy: I wil use: Darkus Coredem 800Gs, Darkus Cyborg Helios 600Gs, Darkus Fortress (Bakugan) 650Gs, Darkus Fortress (Trap), and Bronze AirKor 60Gs. Lomar: Hal-G, how can you have a bakugan with 880Gs! The power limit is 830Gs! James: Hal-G, please change Diablo, Hal-G: My Diablo is at 880Gs. I got it from Walmart. But whatever. Dont believe me, but it wont stop us! I pick Kilroy (Wilda) Clear and at 600Gs! Lomar: Okay! Brawlers you may start brawling! Hal-G: I am sorry. I dont think I am read for a Tournament. This is my first brawl. I quit. Sorry all. I will try again next time. -_- Buddy: Really? So...I...I win? I WIN! Yay! Coredem: Don't get too happy, you still do have to brawl. And Round two has pretty hard compitition. Masquerade VS Namxof (Proctor: Okniwy) Lomar: I've run out of PINGAS :( Lumagrowl: Please announce teams! Masquerade: Lets go kick some butts Hydranoid! Alpha Hydranoid: I'm ready #'Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (730 G's; Heavy Metal; Guardian)' #Darkus Dual Hydranoid (650 G's; Translucent) #Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid (780 G's) #Darkus Scorpion (Pyrus/ Subterra) #Twin Destructor (90 G's; Gold) Proctor okniwy: ''"This brawl is now under my jurisdiction. Namxof, please announce your force." Masquerade: You're starting to bore me... Alpha Hydranoid: Come and get some! Masquerade: Okay, that's it I'M WAY PAST BORED NOW... Hurry up and come face me! James: Masquerade, you automatically advance. Kevin VS Okniwy (Proctor: James) James: Announce you teams! okniwy: "Ready team?" *'(Darkus Laserman - 350g): "Y." *(Ventus Viper Helios - 660g): "You're going to actually brawl? You really work for your free stuff don't you?" *(Aquos Lumagrowl - 700g): "Don't call me 'free stuff'. No Battle Gear? Not even a Trap? You've got stones kid..." James: Keviiin... Ohh Kevin? Where are you?? Hikari: I'm Here! Ready guys? *'''Haos Lumagrowl (Guardian; 770 G): Ready! *'Haos Helix Dragonoid (780 G)': I was born ready! *'Haos Foxbat (740 G)': *Metallic screech* Hikari: and the Battle Gear I'm using are Copper Battle Turbine (70 G) and Gold Jetkor (70 G). And I'll do my best to keep up with the Brawl! *ready* okniwy: "Well, who goes first?" James: You do, Okniwy. I can spend some time here, as i am bored since Gundalian isnt responding. okniwy: "Even if I go first, both of us have to set a Gate Card before things start, right? Gate Card, set." Hikari: That's right! GATE CARD SET! okniwy: "Now, I start. Red Ability. Doom Wind Start. ('''Play at the start of your first turn, if you have Darkus and Ventus in your force:' Take an extra turn after this one.)'' Roll, Aquos Lumagrowl. She stands on Hikari's Gate. Turn two. Roll, Darkus Laserman. It stands on my gate. Hikari, your move? Hikari: BAKUGAN BRAWL! HAOS LUMAGROWL STAND! *Lumagrowl lands on my Gate Card* Lumagrowl: *rising roar* ! You remind me of Luma. Hikari: My Ex-girlfriend's Aquos Lumagrowl. We called her Luma. Anyway... GATE CARD OPEN! CU PLATEAU! (Copper; Pyrus: 150; Aquos: 170; Subterra: 0; Haos: 80; Darkus: 100 (Highlighted); Ventus: 20; Silver and Gold Gear can't be played) ABILITY CARD ACTIVITE! LIGHT SNAP! (Red; No Power Level; Play at the start of a battle with one of your Haos Bakugan. All Gate Bonuses higher than the highlighted bonus are reduced to zero) The highlighted Gate Bonus is Darkus which is 100; and Pyrus (150) and Aquos (170) are now 0! However, I'm still not done! Lumagrowl: Do it Hikari! Hikari: BATTLE GEAR BOOST! BATTLE TURBINE! BATTLE GEAR ABILITY ACTIVITE! Lumagrowl: SUBTERRA ABILITY! (All Gate Bonuses are doubled) (Haos Lumagrowl now at 1000 G) okniwy: "The rulekeeper in me would like to tell you that you can't do two things in a row in battle, you have to give me a chance to repond after each move. But ignore him, because the brawler in me says that I've anticipated this move. Green Ability. Rain of Shadows.'' ('Play if you have a Darkus of Aquos Bakugan on an opponent's Gate.' Your opponent's Bakugan gets no Attibute bonuses from the Gate.)"'' Aquos Lumagrowl: "But we're still losing!" okniwy: "So we are. So we are..." Hikari: GO LUMAGROWL! ATTACK! Lumagrowl: *BATTLE ROAR* okniwy: "With that, I lose the battle. Good show." Aquos Lumagrowl: "You never had the intention of winning that one, did you?" okniwy: "Maybe. But still, It's my throw again, is it not? Proctor, if you could please review the current setting?" James: Score: '''Hikari; 1 Okniwy; 0 Laserman is on Okniwy's gate. Hikari: It is your move my friend. Lumagrowl: *thinking: Luma.* okniwy: "Well, seeing as there's just the one Gate, looks like I'll double stand and take it." Viper Helios: "Of all the cheap moves... Wait there Laserman, I'm coming to get you." okniwy: "Bakugan stand, '''Ventus Viper Helios. The Gate opens to reveal Vacuum '''(Silver; Pyrus: 50 (Highlighted); Aquos: 20; Subterra: 50; Haos: 60; Darkus: 20; Ventus: 70). My Bakugan and the Gate go into my Used Pile. The field is empty, so both of us place another Gate. '''Gate Card, set. Place your gate, then it's your move." James: Hey guys meet my new friend, Subterra Glotronoid!! Glow: RHARR!! Hikari: GATE CARD SET! BAKUGAN BRAWL! HAOS HELIX DRAGONOID STAND! *lands on Okniwy's Gate Card* Helix Dragonoid: *rising roar* okniwy: "Turn start. As there are no Bakugan in my Unused Pile, all the Bakugan in my Used Pile go into the Unused. Now Bakugan brawl. Stand, Ventus Viper Helios. He lands on my Gate. Gate open, Energize. (Gold; Pyrus: 100; Aquos: 90; Subterra: 0; Haos: 210 (Highlighted); Darkus: 140; Ventus: 50; At the start of battle, any player with more Ability cards than Gate cards in their used pile moves one Ability card from their used pile to their unused pile.) I have two Abilities and one Gate in my used pile, so I'll move Rain of Shadows back to my unused pile. So, now what will you do?" Hikari: Ha! This! ABILITY ACTIVITE! LATE SUNRISE! (Blue; Power Level: 2; Play during a battle on your enemy's Gate: Add G-Power based on Attribute; Haos: 200) Helix Dragonoid: BEHOLD! THE POWER OF LIGHT! *Helix Dragonoid now at 1190 G* okniwy: *low whisle* "That is something. Got anything else?" Hikari: He's planning something... However, Okniwy can't use the Rain of Shadows Ability Card cuz we're on his Gate Card and Ventus Viper Helios is in Battle. What is Okniwy up to? Let's try this! BATTLE GEAR BOOST! Helix Dragonoid: JETKOR! Hikari: BATTLE GEAR ABILITY ACTIVITE! Helix Dragonoid: PYRUS ABILITY! (Flip 2 coins. +80 G-Power for each heads.) okniwy: "James? It's your job to flip coins." James: Oh... tails heads! So +80. Helix Dragonoid: *ROAR* (Helix Dragonoid now at 1270 G) Hikari: And that's all I can do right now. Your move Okniwy. okniwy: "Now that is impressive. What do you think Viper Helios?" Viper Helios: "I think you told me to stay quiet so I don't draw attention to the fact that I've been horribly out-gunned since the start of this battle." okniwy: "Yep." Viper Helios: "This has been a suicide run from the second I stood on this Gate." okniwy: "Pretty much." Viper Helios: "...I hate you." Okniwy: "Duely noted." (Viper Helios at 710 G) Hikari: HAHA! I GOT YOU NOW! ABILITY ACTIVITE! HAOS VEXOS! (Green; Play after you win a battle with a Haos Bakugan by more than 100 G-Power. Your opponent's Bakugan is enslaved and may not be rolled. At any time, your opponent may cancel this effect by moving a Gate Card from his used pile to his unused pile) okniwy: "So I can't use Viper Helios anymore unless I move a Gate from used to unused? Well... to be honest he played his part in my plans. Viper Helios, okay if I pick you up after this is over?" Viper Helios: "Again: hate you. So much." okniwy: "Fair enough. Okay Hikari, your roll." Hikari: BAKUGAN BRAWL! HAOS FOXBAT STAND! *lands on my Gate Card* Foxbat: *metallic screech* okniwy: "Roll, stand, and Brawl, Aquos Lumagrowl." (lands on your Gate) Lumagrowl: "Are we done with the cheap moves? I want to see you brawl worth something." okniwy: "don't worry, I'll put on a show. Hikari, the Gate?" Hikari: GATE CARD OPEN! VR ARENA #2! (Silver; Pyrus: 180; Aquos: 130; Subterra: 150; Haos: 200; Darkus: 50; Ventus: 150) Foxbat: *Screech* Hikari: Your move. Proctor A: I just felt that I should do something here..... Okniwy, you are losing by 110 G's! okniwy: "losing by 110... looks like I won't need Rain of Shadows again after all. I activate the Ability, Elico Pop. (Blue. Play during a battle ''if your Bakugan has the lowest printed G-Power.'' Your Bakugan gains G-Power based on its Attribute. Aquos: 120; Subterra: 100; Haos: 130) Now I'm winning by 10, and if I'm right, Hikari, you have niether Ability nor Battle Gear left... Do you?" Lumagrowl: "This still seems pretty cheap..." Proctor A: What he says is correct, Kevin, you have neither Abilities or Battle Gear lefet, so you must lose this round. George: The score is: 2-2! Proctor A; .... Could I perhaps proctor here while I am bored? okniwy: "Look's as if the field is empty again, so we both place our last gates. Gate card, set. It is your move Hikari." Hikari: GATE CARD SET! BAKUGAN BRAWL! LUMAGROWL STAND! *lands on my Gate Card* Lumagrowl: *rising roar* LET'S WIN THIS HIKARI! okniwy: "Well, looks like it's just down to you, Laserman..." Laserman: "Y." okniwy: "Lets get serious. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Laserman. He lands on... my Gate. Of all the... there goes the epic battle between our guardians." Laserman: "ERROR" Hikari: BAKUGAN BRAWL! HELIX DRAGONOID STAND! *lands on my Gate Card* Lumagrowl: YEAH! Helix Dragonoid: DOUBLE STAND! Proctor A: .......... I will not be the judge for that move.... JAMES HELP!!!!! James:.... Personally I think double stands suck, but it's the rules. Kevin, you are the victor. okniwy: "Well, Hikari, you made the smart move. My last Gate card? Limbo Gate. If you would have followed me, I would have won because of Laserman's insermountably low G-Power. Heh. I planned this all out, including the possibility that you would Double Stand. Anyway, good game. Come on guys, we're out of here." Hikari: YEAH! MY FIRST VICTORY! Notice James: Gundalian, Namxof, Ben, and Drew, if you do not brawl by May 25, you will be disqualified! Everyone else, spread the news. Also, people better watch out. I'm going to WalMart this week... gonna get me a S**a***. Hey, can you get rid of Blocksat too? I am bored, put me up against Masquerade or something... Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! 03:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) James: If they do not brawl by 3:PM Eastern time, Blocksat, Gundalian, and Namxof automatically forfeit. Ben and Drew's and Hal-G's and Buddy's will remain. Lomar: Why are we not including Ben or Drew, They haven't answered at all over the past couple of weeks. James: If we stop their battles, that will screw up the brackets. Lomar: okay Agent A: I do believe that, because he is here, Drew should automatically advance and Ben should be disqualified.. James: Yeah, good point. He'll be playing.. you, A. Lomar: This is a notice for the second round! If Buddy does not log on by July 1st they will be disqualifed! For more info, check out my blog post: Tournament Absence Rules! Lomar: Hey! people of the second round, If you win your brawl, you will be invited to Horma and Lomar's Grande Tournament! The same thing goes for the Tag Team Tournament (which most of you haven't registared for yet!), except the 2 final teams will be invited to the Grande tournament! Round 2 James VS Kevin (Proctor: Okniwy) James: Okniwy will proctor. James: .... Crap. Well... um... i'll beat you again! Team: #Pyrus Phosphos (770 Gs): Haha, let's go Lumagrowl! #Haos Krakix (750 Gs): Im'a new here, but ahl still pwn ya'll. #Ventus Hakapoid (820 Gs): Hsss... let's brawl... #Gold Twin Destructor (90 Gs) #Gold Terrorcrest (90 Gs) Proctor okniwy: "I'll put up with several kinds of cheap moves, as my last brawl shows, but I will NOT allow any unrightfully hidden information. James, reveal that Bakugan." James: What I meant by that was, I'm going to Walmart later and the Bakugan I get will be that one. Hikari: Ok guys! Make me proud again! #Lumagrowl (770 G): Will do Hikari! #Sabator (650 G): MMMAAAARRRGGGHHH! #Foxbat (740 G): *Screech* (Yes Master!) #Gold AirKor (50 G's) #Copper Battle Turbine (70 G's) James: Good luck, Kevin, and may the best man win. *puts out hand* Hikari: *shakes your hand* You too, James. Now, let's get this battle started! Lumagrowl: Yeah! Hikari: *Gate Card ready* James: I changed my team!! AGAIN!!! Got some MORE wave 2's!! Krakix: Come and git some! Hakapoid: Hss... you look tasssty.... James: GATE CARD SET!!! Hikari: GATE CARD SET! And don't worry, I got a Haos Sabator. James: Cool! I got onto Dimensions for like 15 minutes. It SUCKS! Oh well, I can't fix that. Bakugan Brawl! Krakix stand. Krakix: I've landed on James' card! James: Team change again!! Dharak take a breather. Give Phosphos a chance. Dharak: Nooooo! Phosphos: YAAAAYY!! Hikari: BAKUGAN BRAWL! LUMAGROWL STAND! *lands on your Gate Card* Lumagrowl: *rising roar* Bring it on, Krakix! Aquos Lumagrowl: Rrow... hello Haos. Krakix: Stop flirting with Lumagrowl!!! James: Let's do this!!! Gate card open!! THE DOOM TRICK! P:250 A:20 S:100 H:50 D:150* V:130 "Unless there is a Darkus Bakugan in this battle, the lowest G-Power wins." So.... Lumagrowl is at 820, and Krakix is at 800! So I win!! Hikari: LUMAGROWL! Lumagrowl: I'm sorry Hikari. I got sidetracked by Luma... Hikari: It's ok buddy. Ok! IT'S YOUR MOVE JAMES! James: Bakugan Brawl!! Hakapoid, stand! He is on your gate! Hakapoid: HSS! Bring it! Hikari: I gave my sis Haos Drago, so Im using Haos Sabator. BAKUGAN BRAWL! SABATOR STAND! Sabator: MMMRRRAAAGGGHHH!!! Hikari: GATE CARD OPEN! CU PLATEAU! (Copper; Pyrus: 150; Aquos: 170; Subterra: 0; Haos: 80; Darkus: 100 (Highlighted); Ventus: 20; Silver and Gold Gear can't be played.) BATTLE GEAR BOOST! Sabator: BATTLE TURBINE! Hikari: BATTLE GEAR ABILITY ACTIVITE! Sabator: SUBTERRA ABILITY! MMMRRRAAAGGGHHHH! (all Gate Bonuses are Doubled) James: ! Nice one. (Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*) Sabator is at 880... crap! I've got 860....but you should know Kevin!! I never give up!! Ability activate! CONFORM! '''(Green, Change the attribute of your bakugan to any you are using this game) And I choose... PYRUS! Now this! COPPER BOOST!!!! P: 100 H:80 Play during a battle. Your bakugan gains Gs based on attribute. If the battle is on a copper gate, the bonus is doubled. SO HAKA IS AT 1060!!! Haka: COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREEVER YOU ARE SABATOR!!! Sabator: '''NNNNOOOOO! Kevin: SABATOR! Sabator: I'm sorry Kevin... Kevin: GATE CARD SET! James: GATE CARD SET!! Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Phosphos! He is on my gate. Let's phinish this! Phos; Kekeke, sure thing. Kevin: BAKUGAN BRAWL! FOXBAT STAND! *lands on your Gate Card* Foxbat: *Metallic Screech* James: Oh dear! I forgot this! MASQUERADE"S THROW!!! Now you have to throw away an ability card!! James: Ready, Phosphos? Phos: I was factory-made ready! James: GATE CARD OPEN!! Golden Sword!! P: 100* A: 80 S; 150 H: 50 D: 60 V: 150 "GOLD GEAR give their bonus an etra time!" And now.... TERRORCREST! It's Gold, so +180 puts Phos at 1050! Now I can choose the ability on the ref card! Well crap! They both suck! Oh well, i choose Darkus. I cannot play abilities now. Phosphos, 770+100+180=1050. Foxbat, 740+50=790. Make your move. James: Might as well finish you. Twin Destructor! Now another 180 Gs! And I choose the Pyrus effect! Proctor, flip teh coins! (Phosphos at 1230) Lomar: Kevin, you are getting PWNED! Lomar: Okniwy hasn't been on for a while, so do you want me to flip the coins? James: Sure. Lomar: results: 2 tails Sorry, buddy! Agent A VS Drew (Proctor: Lomar) Agent A: Let's get this party started! James: Lomar will Proctor. Agent A: Okay then, let's go... Time to test out my new team! #'Darkus Dual Hydranoid' (650 G's; Transclucent); Martha: It's time to go, already? George: Awesome, I want to do laser-mode again! #'Haos Viper Helios' (740 G's): Even as sick- *cough*- as I am, I will still- *cough* -''be more than a match for you''! *cough* #'Darkus Dharak' (750 G's): I think Helios, had better take a rest... Don't make him do anything to hard on him, Agent A. #'Twin Destructor' (90 G's; Gold) #'AirKor' (60 G's; Copper) Drew: Hey! I can't wait to start! It is an honor brawling against you Agent A, But I am no pushover! #'Aquos Angelo/Diablo '(660/550Gs) Angelo: 'Martha and George look like worthy opponents. '''Diablo: '''Let me have a swing at them! #'Ventus Altair '(780Gs): I will win, no need to stress, Angelo. #'Ventus Helix Dragonoid (720Gs): I will help you. #'Aquos Tripod Epsilon' (Subterra, Aquos, and Darkus) #'Copper Vilantor '(90Gs) Agent A: Very well, good luck Drew, I won't be easy to defeat... >=)... Okay, Gate Card Set!... You want to go first, or shall I? Proctor okniwy: "As one of the proctors, I must interject before the Brawl starts that Drew has an illegal member on his team. Quake Dragonoid is a Super Evolution Bakugan, and as such, cannot be in an opening force. Also, a Ventus Quake Dragonoid has 950 G-Power, and Ventus Helix Dragonoid has 640, 720, or 740 Gs depending on what package it came from. Everything else checks out." Agent A: Whoa, I didn't see that.... Drew: Oops! I put in the Gs for my Helix Drago! Sorry, I mixed up all the Gs! There I fixed them. I will just switch QD and use him in the future. I will just use somebody else. Now, you cannot beat me Agent A! For I use both Aquos and Ventus! Agent A: We will see, Drew... Let us start this again... Gate Card Set!... You want to go first, or shall I? James: Guys, Lomar's not gonna be here today, so I'll temporarily proctor. Drew, you can go first. Lomar: I'm back! Drew: Bakugan Brawl! Ventus Altair, Stand! Angelo: Go Altair! Diablo: Work it, you peice of Mechanical junk. Agent A: Okay, Lets go George and Martha! George: We going to do that laser-mode thingy again? Martha: Let do this! Agent A: Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Dual Hydranoid STAND! *Dual Hydranoid stood on Agent A's Gate Card* Lomar: Drew, who's gate card is Altair on? Drew: Oh, sorry. He is on my gate. Agent A: Okay, It's your turn... Drew: Bakugan, Brawl! Ventus Helix Dragonoid Stand on Agent A's Gate! Agent A: Wow! Didn't see that coming...... Okay Gate Card OPEN! Dark Tunnel: (Pyrus 120; Aquos 80, Highlighted; Subterra 160; Haos 80; Darkus 220; Ventus 140; Players can't play Blue or Green Ability Cards) George: It's time to go, Helix Dragonoid! Martha: We will stay Darkus for this round! George: We're waiting for you Dragonoid!!! Drew: BATTLE GEAR, BOOST! Copper, Vilantor! Angelo: Go Drago! Diablo: Beat the annoying double headed twerps. George: Battle Gear, eh? Martha: Three can play at that game! Agent A: Let's go, Battle Gear Boost! Go Gold Twin Destructor! George & Martha: Bring it, Dragonoid! Lomar: A, what is the color of the gate card? Agent A: *Record Scratch*..... Oh, I forgot about that... didn't I... Heh, it is a Copper Gate. James: This battle will be terminated on July 5, with A as winner if Drew does not respond. Lomar: Hold on James, why did you eliminate Drew? James: He was not responding for a week. Lomar: Okay. Masquerade VS Lyke (Proctor: James) James: A will proctor. Proctor A: ... Hey bro, you'll have to wait until your competitor is announced... Masquerade: Got it! James: Bro?! Does that mean you're A's little brother?! Proctor A: Yeah, but he's not on much... James: A, i will proctor because I do not want you to tip the scales in your bro's favor. Not that you would, your a nice guy Arceus: Whoa whoa woah! Some dude from wikia named DaNASCAT blocked my IP address so that's why I couldn't finish our brawl Lyke. So let's finish it now. (he blocked my home ip address so i'm using another computer.) :) Masquerade: So, my brother is no longer the proctor for this brawl huh? Well, I will announce my team: #'Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (730 G's; Heavy Metal)':Head1:' 'Finally, it's time to get this show on the road. 'Head2': We've been waiting for a long time! Head3: Don't hold back Masquerade! #Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid (780 G's): RRROOOOOOOAAAARRRR, I haven't seen a battle for a while! #Darkus Cyborg Helios (700 G's): The Computer Systems are now... ONLINE. I ready to kick some butt Masquerade #Twin Destructor (90 G's; Gold) #Darkus Scorpion (Pyrus; Subterra Arceus: I can rarely edit because I have to use diffrint computers. Lyke: I've warned you Arceus. But let's hear what James has to say on this. Meanwhile me team is... #'Aquos Akwimos '(800G) "Heloo...I'm a newcomer..." #Aquos Snapzoid (780G) "CHOMP!" #Aquos Farakspin (740G) "spinspinspinspin..." #Twin Destructor (90 G's, Gold) #Vilantor Gear (90 G's, Bronze) James: Arceus. I'm sorry, but the battle must go on. That brawl took 2 MONTHS and the score was 1-0. It would have gone on forever. Plus, it was holding up the tournament. And sorry for DaNASCAT, that was my fault. I emailed wikia during the Asherali incident and I guess he finally got to it. Also, Arceus, I don't even think you are real. Between Oberus and your Lars Lion, I strongly believe you ARE STILL Asheali. Lyke, Mas, go for it. Lomar: I'm interested to see how this brawl will turn out..... BEGIN! Masquerade: Gate Card SET! Lyke: You're up first, Masquerade. James: Lyke, can you unlock the main page so registered contributors can edit it? Lyke: Y? Did Benji agree to it? Masquerade: Lets go then! Bakugan Brawl! Helios STAND! *Darkus Cyborg Helios stood on Masquerade's Gate* C. Helios: RRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR! Lets go Masquerade! Lyke: Let's try this! Activate ability card Rikimaru's surprise! Bakugan Brawl! Snapzoid stand! (On Masquerade's Gate). Reveal gate please. Masquerade: Thats good, but not good enough! 'Gate Card Open!' Nightfall': (Gold; Pyrus: 0; Aquos: 50; Subterra: 120 Highlighted; Haos: 200; Darkus: 210; Ventus: 80; If there is a Darkus or Haos Bakugan on at this battle, all Pyrus Bakugan get +400 G-Power. Considered blank because of "Rikimaru's Surprise") C.Helios: Muhahahahahaha, what are you going to do now, Snapzoid? Lyke: two way I can do this. This is the first. Activate ability rain of shadows. Snapzoid: You're down by...210. Oh, and no using boil. Darkus is the highest bonus here! C. Helios: AAAUUUGHHH! Sorry master... Masquerade: That was a good trick, Lyke! But, will it be good enough? Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid... STAND! *Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid stood on Lyke's Gate*...... And now, for an added bonus: Ability Card Activate! Masquerade's Throw: (Red) Play before you roll. Your opponent must put one of his unplayed Ability cards in his used pile. (That card has no effect.) '' Ultra Dragonoid: I'm ready to take you down, Lyke! Lyke: OK, maybe you should reverse the order: play then roll. But let the proctor know that I have no ability cards left (that fast?!) Farakspin: And now I put my self on Lyke's gate! spinspinspin... Lyke: Gate cards open! It'sss....Rainy Sunset! (oops, Darkus is quite high here!) Lyke: BTW, the gate bonus for subterra is 90 if you want to switch. Just got a trap today (my first one!) and looked up some rules for them today. Masquerade: Whoa, nice Gate Card, but lets see what you can do about this! '''Ability Card Activate: Rain of Shadows': Play during a battle if you have a Darkus or Pyrus Bakugan on an opponent's Gate. Your opponent's Bakugan gets no Attribute bonuses from the Gate. '' Lyke: Rain of shadows? That's for Aquos and Darkus. Masquerade: What?! Oh... heh.... My mistake.... I mean't '''Ability Card Activate: Shadow Fire': Play during a battle if you have a Darkus or Pyrus Bakugan on an opponent's Gate. Your opponent's Bakugan gets no Attribute bonuses from the Gate. '' Lyke: Alright, the score is 1-1. No ability cards means no nothing. Sorry, Farakspin. Farakspin: waaahhhh! No fair! You used up all the ability cards on snapzoid... Snapzoid: Heh heh! Lyke: You have 1 ability card left. Gate card set! You move! Masquerade: A victory! Oh yeah! Gate Card SET! Lets go Alpha Hydranoid, Bakugan Brawl... Bakugan Stand! *Alpha Hydranoid stood on Masquerade's Gate* Lyke: Bakugan Brawl! Akwimos stand! *Akwimos is on Lyke's gate* Akwimos: Cool is the Rule, Dude! Cool is the Rule, Dude! James: This brawl is doing well! Masquerade: Okay! Let's do this! Go Ultra Dragonoid! Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand! *Ultra Dragonoid stood on Lyke's Gate* U. Drago: Let's see what I can do this time! Lyke: Gate card open! Da Doom Trick! (Unless there's a Darkus Bakugan at this gate, lowest G-P wins) Akwimos: Cool is the Rule, Dude! Masquerade: Nice! You win this battle Lyke... ''Computer System: Score 2-1, Lyke is winning. Lyke: Alright, since I used up all 3 of my bakugan I recycle them! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Aquos Akwimos! *Lands on Masquerade's gate* Akwimos: I'm back! Cool is the Rule, Dude! Lyke: Reveal gate, please! Masquerade: Okay, Gate Card OPEN! Chum (Copper; Pyrus: 100 Highlighted; Aquos: 40; Subterra: 50; Haos: 110; Darkus: 150; Ventus: 50; The player with the fewest Gate cards in their used pile adds all of their used Ability cards to their unused pile.) A. Hydranoid: Head1: Not only are we winning! Head2: We have also regained all our Abilities. Head3: While you still have none! Masquerade: Let get down to business Lyke. Oh and my brother needs your opinion on his brawl against Lomar. Lyke: OK... Battle gear boost! Vilantor Gear! Activate Aquos ability! Akwimos: Swap gate with Rainy Sunset! Cool is the Rule, Dude! Masquerade: You want to play BG and Traps, you got it! Go Darkus Scorpion, change Alpha Hydranoid to PYRUS! A. Hydranoid: Head1: Now we can breathe fire! Head2: It will make you alot dryer. Head3: I like Ice Cream: Dreyers! Masquerade: Ability Card Activate: Dew at Dawn (Pyrus: 100; Subterra: 70; Darkus: 50; Play during a battle. Your Bakugan gains G-Power based on its Attribute. If you are battling against an Aquos Bakugan, your Bakugan gets the bonus 3 times. '' Masquerade: Now what, Lyke? Lyke: Now nothing. As you know before, the bonus for Pyrus on this gate is 0. Since the element switch, I'm still winning. Masquerade: *Record Scratch*................. Oh... didn't see that.... No matter, go Battle Gear boost, Twin Destructor... then Pyrus Ability Activate! Flip the coins proctor! Lyke: Don't need to. Either way you have more G-power, so I give up. The score is 2-2 Akwimos: I will do better next time! Lyke: There's not gonna be a next time for you. Masquerade: Well... It's all up to luck now for me now... I'm at a disadvantage... Okay, Bakugan Brawl. Darkus Cyborg Helios STAND! *Helios stood on Masquerade's Gate* Lyke: Right. Bakugan Brawl. Aquos Snapzoid stand! *Snaps stands on Lyke Gate* Snaps: CHOMP! Masquerade: ...... I have a Masquerade's Throw and a Shadow Fire still in my unused pile...... What to do..... Aha, I will now activate: '''Masquerade's Throw': (Red) Play before you roll. Your opponent must put one of his unplayed Ability cards in his used pile. (That card has no effect.) '' You don't have an Ability Left... do you? Any ways now Bakugan Brawl, go Pyrus Ultra Dragonoid! *Pyrus U. Dragonoid stood on Lykes gate* U. Dragonoid: It's all based on luck now.... Lyke: No, I have no ability cards left, while you still have 2. Gate cards open, Golden Spear! (Gold Gears give their printed G-Power an extra time) Buddy VS Lomar (Proctor: James) James: I'll be proctoring. Good luck boys. Announce your teams and duke it out! Buddy: Okay Lomar! Coredem, Lomar is our first brawler! Coredem: I told you we would have competition! Buddy: It is okay, just try our best. #Darkus Coredem (800Gs) #Darkus Fortress (650Gs) #Darkus Hakapoid (780Gs) #Darkus Triad Sphinx (Pyrus, Aquos, Ventus) #Bronze AirKor (60Gs) James: Buddy, relax. Lomar's at the beach today. Lomar: Hey, I'm back! #Haos Lumagrowl (770Gs) #Haos Clawsaurus (740Gs) #Haos Alto Brontes (520Gs) #Gold Chompix (80Gs) #Copper Battle Turbine (70Gs) Lumagrowl: Good Luck! Lomar: Do you wanna go first, Buddy? James: First set your Gates! Good luck to you. Oh, Lomar, we're starting a new brawl on Role Play 2. Buddy: Gate Card, Set! Lomar: Gate card, set! Lumagrowl: Who goes first James? Buddy: Just go back and forth. I threw the first card. so..... Bakugan, Brawl! Darkus Hakapoid Stand! Yes! He is on my Gate! Lomar: Okay, Bakugan Brawl! Haos Clawsaurus Stand! *He's on your gate* Lumagrowl: Buddy, have you met my new pal! Dharak: Hey! Lomar: He's Haos and has 750Gs! Clawsaurus: Hey Haka, Haka, here boy! Lumagrowl:OMG Clawsaurus you can talk! Lomar: Buddy, you there? James: Cool beanz Claw! James: Lomar! You advance! Wait up for me in the semis! :) Round 3 Lomar VS Agent A (Proctor: Okniwy) James: Lomar: You may state your team. Lomar: I'm back! Okay, guys how are we going to beat A? Hakapoid: Chomp! Chomp! (Death by drowning!) Dharak: Death by bad publicity! Lumagrowl: Death by penguins! Lomar: Guys, these are all good ideas, except for yours Hakapoid. (yugioh abriged reference) Hakapoid: Chomp! Chomp! (Darn it!) Agent A: Over the past few brawls, I have forgotten what a real brawl feels like. Lets get started Lomar! #'Haos Viper Helios''' (740 G's): Bad publicity? That sound serious... What do you think, '''A'?'' #Darkus Aranaut (760 G's): Penguins, huh? Bring it on, I've tangled with the worst of all penguins, before: THE CROWNED PENGUINS!!! '' #Darkus Dharak (750 G's): ''Lets go see another play, there are some pretty fasinating ones... And more tea please! #Gold Twin Destructor (90 G's) #Haos Metal Fencer (Turns to: Pyrus and Ventus) Agent A: Drowning sounds pretty bad.... And Helios? We'll just have to get around the bad publicity. Lomar: Hold on A, Hakapoid is not going to particapate in this brawl. Hakapoid: Chomp! Chomp! (Darn it!) Lomar: It was just a Yugioh abriged reference. Anyway this is my real team! #Haos Lumagrowl (770Gs) #Haos Dharak (750Gs) #Haos Alto Brontes (520Gs) #Gold Chompix (80Gs) #Bronze Battle Turbine (70Gs) Lomar: Gate card set! Agent A: I've finished all changes to my team, so... Gate Card Set!.........'' Wait, are there double stands in this tournament?'' Lomar: I don't know, but I'll ask James. James: As of now, no. Agent A: No, huh? Okay then, Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Dharak Stand!!!!! *Dharak stood on Agent A's Gate Card* A''''s Dharak: Lets go Agent A! Bring it on! Lomar: Sorry for not respond earlier, I had to go to camp. Anyway, Bakugan Brawl! Haos Dharak stand! *Dharak is on A's gate* Lomar's Dharak: This is going to be a Dharak Duel! Lomar:.(sigh)..Dharak, what did I tell you?! Lomar's Dharak: No puns while battling? Lomar: yes. Lomar's Dharak: sorry. Lomar: it's okay. Agent A: Okay, lets go Dharak! Gate Card OPEN!' '''Dark Tunnel'! ( Pyrus: 120; Aquos: 180 Highlighted; Subterra: 160; Haos: 80; Darkus: 220; Ventus: 140; Players can't play Blue or Green Ability Cards) D. Dharak: This won't be much of a battle! H. Dharak: Oh, Dear! Lomar: Okay, the score is 1-0 and you're winning Lumagrowl: I believe it is your turn A. Agent A: Okay then... Helios: A, throw me in! Agent A: You got it Helios! Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand. Haos Viper Helios.... STAND! *Helios stood on Lomar's gate* Helios: ROAR, I ready for a battle! Lomar: You ready Lumagrowl! Lumagrowl: Let's do this! Lomar: Okay! Bakugan Brawl! Haos Lumagrowl stand! Lumagrowl: You are going down Helios! Lomar: Gate card open! Alto Brontes! (gold) Pyrus:50, Aqous:30, Subterra:100, Haos:80 *highlighted*, Darkus:120, Ventus:150 (Each bakugan get's 200Gs if their owner has at least one Alto Brontes in their unused pile.) Agent A: Okay, you win this one.... ''Computer System: '''Score 1-1. Agent A: Okay, Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand: Go Darkus Aranaut! *Aranaut stood on Agent A's gate* Aranaut: ......... I'm ready... Lomar: Okay..... Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Haos Alto Brontes Stand! *Hoas Alto Brotes is on Lomar's gate card* Lumagrowl: Your move A! Agent A: No double stands.... Okay, lets go Dharak! Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand! *Dharak stood on Lomar's Gate* Dharak: Let go with the "plan" Agent! *Dharak smirks* Lomar: Before I open the gate card, I will activate an ability card! Haos 2! (Play at the start of a battle where you have a haos bakugan. If your openent's printed G-power is 160 or more than your bakugan's, move a gate card from your openent's used pile to yours.) Alto Brontes: *Uses one of his arms to take the gate card that is in Agent A's uesd pile* I'll be taking that! Lumagrowl: Alto Brontes, I didn't know you could talk! Alto Brontes: There are alot of things you don't know about me. *starts dancing on the gate card* Lumagrowl:.....Okay...... Lomar: Oh and Gate Card Open! Needle's eye! Pyrus:50, Aqous:200, Subterra:150, Haos:100, Darkus:100, Ventus:0 (The Bakugan with the lowest G-power wins the battle.) Alto Brontes: I'm the winner! Computer System: 'Score 3~0, Lomar is wins.' Lomar: Good game, A *holds out hand* Agent A:.... Excuse me? I'm not done yet!'' Your Haos 2 won't work, my Darkus Aranaut only has 760 G's: That's only 140 G's more! Computer System, resume battle at Needle's Eye! ''Computer System: Resuming battle. Score 1-1. Aranaut: *Grabs Alto Brontes' arm* Not so fast Brontes! We're not finished yet! Agent A: I'll wait for your response before responding, Lomar... Lomar: What are you talk ing about! Alto Brontes original G's are 520!!!!!! but +100 for the the gate card bonus! So I do win this brawl! If you don't believe me, look at my team! Alto Brontes has 520Gs! Agent A: Oh... I see... Well, I activate: Help From Friends: (Green; Play during a battle. If your opponent has more Gate cards in his used pile than you do, he must give one of them to the card's owner (to be played later). James: Lomar wins. You see, A, you said Aranaut has only 140 Gs more. You counted the gate card bonus only for Brontes. So, Lomar wins. That brawl was most honorable. Lomar: Wait....... did I win? Agent A: Hold on a second. I realized that error already... But did you notice the Ability Card I just activated during the Needle's Eye Battle? :Help From Friends: (Green; Play during a battle. If your opponent has more Gate cards in his used pile than you do, he must give one of them to the card's owner (to be played later). James: !!!! Lomar still wins the gate, GAME ON! It is 2-1!! Lomar: Okay then, Ability card activate! Dan's Throw (red) (Play before you roll. if this roll results in a battle, you may take back one of your used ability cards from your used pile.) and because all of my bakugan are in my used pile, I get them all back! Bakugan Brawl! Haos Alto Brontes stand! and because Dan's throw gives me back Haos 2, I think I'll aqctivate it! Agent A: Alas, sadly you can't play that pesty Haos 2, because before you can play any ability cards the Gate Card must be opened first... and the Gate card is; Quick Charge:(Copper; Pyrus: 150; Aquos:80 Highlighted; Subterra: 170; Haos: 130; Darkus: 110 Highlighted; Ventus: 100; The player with the lowest printed G-power may not play Ability cards during this battle. ) Aranaut: Lets go Brontes! Alto Brontes: foul on Agent A! you have used 2 copper gate cards! Lomar: I will wait for the new gate card...... Agent A: 2 copper? What are you---- OH! I see! Let me go look through my Gate Card Pile.... Aha, here's one! Swift Blow: (Gold; Pyrus: 100; Aquos:50; Subterra: 40 Highlighted; Haos: 100; Darkus: 80; Ventus: 20; If one Bakugan at this battle has a printed G-Power of 200 or more higher than the other Bakugan, no Ability cards may be played.) Agent A: Does that work? Lomar: Hold on A! Going back to the Haos 2 siguation, it says Play at the start of the battle! And I think, when you have 2 Bakugan on one gate card, that starts the battle. But I'll still ask the procter. Lomar: Ah Ha! I found a rule! In section 4: Battle! of the Gundalian Invaders Rulebook says "Battle is one bakugan vs. one bakugan and happens whenever two diferent players end up on the same gate card." Lumagrowl: So....... We win! Lomar: Good game A! *holds out hand* Agent A: Sure *Shakes hand*.... But I don't want this battle to declared official over unless Lyke and James say so. Lyke: Oooh I get a say in this? Isn't start of battle before any other ability cards are played? Gate cards opens before the start, I think. Agent A: Thank you for your opinion Lyke..... If James says "Gate cards opens before the start", then I believe I win that Gate.... If he says "The battle starts before the Gate is open": We will need Okniwy(The missing Proctor's) opinion. Proctor okniwy: "Sorry for the long away. I've been busy being awesome for different fandoms. Looks like you really need me here... Man there are so many mistakes here... Oh. Wow, the offical FAQ answers this EXACT question: "When is the start of a battle? Is it before the Gate Card is flipped over, or after? The "start of a battle" is when two opposing Bakugan stand on a Gate Card. The Card is flipped over THEN brawlers can use their Ability cards." So there. Gate first then Abilities." Agent A: Thank you Okniwy! And there you have it Lomar!' I HAVEN'T LOST YET!' >=D Computer System: Game Resuming. 'Swift Blow:' (Gold; Pyrus: 100; Aquos:50; Subterra: 40 Highlighted; Haos: 100; Darkus: 80; Ventus: 20; If one Bakugan at this battle has a printed G-Power of 200 or more higher than the other Bakugan, no Ability cards may be played.) Lomar: Okay, A wins............. Lumagrowl: The score is 2-2 Lomar: A I beleave it is your turn (PS I'll be away for the weekend) Agent A: Gate Card Set! Lets go Dharak, Bakugan Brawl! Dharak, STAND! *Dharak stood on Agent A's Gate* D. Dharak: Come and face me Lomar! ???? VS ???? (Proctor: Lomar) Teh Finals! Lomar VS Someone! Proctor Okniwy! James: Yaayy!! FINALS!~!